<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt List Drabble (from Tumblr) by fvckingavengers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077791">Prompt List Drabble (from Tumblr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers'>fvckingavengers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a drabble, so I don't really have a title for it... but it's kinda lengthy so I thought I'd share it here. hella angsty with some smut thrown in. you know, as a treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt List Drabble (from Tumblr)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He showed up on your doorstep at dusk. Pink and Orange skies were the backdrop behind the mountains. The sun reflected on his dirty, dusty flesh and his crystal blue eyes plead with yours from beneath his lashes.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t absolutely need to.” He pants breathlessly.</p><p>Your brows furrow, a mixture of confusion and concern stunting your thoughts. After a beat, you move aside to let him in, and you peak your head out the door, looking in all directions for any trace of threat that may have followed him before closing and locking the door.</p><p>Your name falls from his lips in the form of a soft, loaded sigh. He’s going to explain himself - but you shake your head and point to the staircase behind him.</p><p>“I literally just finished cleaning this entire house all damn day. Go wash up. After that, we’ll see if I’m in a good enough mood to let you stay.”</p><p>Your tone is casual, but there’s a slight bite to your words. Bucky nods and lowers his head, carefully trudging up the stairs without another word. He moves throughout the house with ease, grabbing fresh towels from the linen closet before entering the bathroom.</p><p>When you hear the water running, you pull your phone out from your back pocket and quickly dial a familiar number.</p><p>“What kind of trouble is he in and why is he here of all places?” You whisper harshly.</p><p>Theres a commotion on the other line, shifting of papers and the squeal of a chair under the mass weight quickly moving on top of it.</p><p>“He’s with you?” Steve chokes out. “I-I have no idea. He was sent on a small case in Austin and was scheduled to come back in tonight. You’re not even on course with his route.”</p><p>Steve’s words did nothing to make you feel better about the situation. You lean your back against the island and cross your arms around yourself. “He showed up on my porch five minutes ago. Looked a little beat up and was covered in soot. I sent him off to shower so that I could call you, in hopes that you’d answer my questions.”</p><p>Your heavy sigh makes Steve flinch. He chews into his bottom lip and runs a hand through his hair. “Should I come down there?”</p><p>You wince at the thought of an unplanned reunion with both him and Bucky. “Not yet. I’ll see what I can find out and keep you posted.” The call drops with the touch of your finger and you take a moment to collect your thoughts before turning on your heel and search for the whiskey.</p><p>-</p><p>Bucky peeks his head through the bedroom door, looking down the hall. Water droplets fall from the ends of his hair and cascade down his back and chest as he clutches the towel around his waist tightly. He slowly pads down out of the room, stopping when a picture on the wall catches his attention.</p><p>The last birthday you had spent with the team. You were caught mid laugh while smearing a dollop of frosting from your finger onto Bucky’s nose as he pulled you into his side.</p><p>You clear your throat, making Bucky nearly jump out of his skin. A small smile tries to fight its way across your mouth, but you fight it. You’ve been out of practice for a while, but it’s good to know that you still have your stealth skills. </p><p>“There are a few shirts and some basketball shorts in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Take what you need.” You nod to your bedroom door.</p><p>Wordlessly, Bucky nods and returns to the room he came out of. Clutching your glass to your chest, you follow him and rest your shoulder against the doorframe.</p><p>Bucky’s brows furrow when he rummages through the last drawer. He grabs a blue t-shirt and a pair of black mesh-laced shorts. “These are Steve’s.” He says, almost looking to you for confirmation.</p><p>“Mhm.” Is all you offer in response.</p><p>His lips form a thin line and his jaw clenches as he unfolds the shirt and slides it over his head. “He comes here that often that he has a drawer?”</p><p>He knows he’s stepping over a line by asking such a question. Knows he has no right to any insight of your life, let alone a personal aspect. But he can’t help himself.</p><p>Your features remain stoic as you stare back at him, eyes narrowing a bit, just enough to make him lower his head in submission. He still looks on through the curtain of his hair as you take a long swig from your glass and sweep your tongue over your lips.</p><p>“M’gonna go downstairs and order pizza. Bring me your credit card in five. Dinner’s on you.”</p><p>He watches you disappear behind the wall, sighing as he steps into the borrowed shorts before discarding his towel in the hamper and grabbing his wallet.</p><p>-</p><p>When he enters the kitchen, Bucky finds you behind your laptop and an empty glass places beside a bottle of Jameson.</p><p>His favorite.</p><p>The corner of his mouth turns upward slightly. He places his wallet beside your computer before helping himself to the alcohol.</p><p>“Ready to tell me what you’re doing here?” You ask, closing the screen and sliding the leather accessory across the marble countertop to its owner.</p><p>Bucky swallows back two shots worth of whiskey and shivers as it flows down his throat. “My jet was compromised. Someone or something hacked into it and I crash landed just west of Memphis. I panicked. Hot wired an abandoned car and just drove until I ended up here. Lost my phone in the wreckage so I couldn’t call anyone. I assume you talked to Steve.”</p><p>You nod, leaning on your forearms. “He’ll probably be here in the morning.”</p><p>Bucky raises a brow and looks over at you, wearing an almost innocent expression. “So, you’re not gonna kick me to the curb after supper?”</p><p>Your lips purse and you shrug your shoulders. “The night is still young. But, the alcohol should help.” He catches your empty glass when you slide it to him and refills it with the amber liquid.</p><p>-</p><p>You eat in silence together; the only time either of you speak is to ask for the bottle or another slice of pizza. By the fourth glass, you’re comfortably sedated. Bucky can tell by your demeanor. He watches you lay on the couch, facing him, from his spot on the recliner.</p><p>“Wanna play a game?” He asks.</p><p>You huff and roll your eyes but crack a smile, half amused with the brunette. “What game?”</p><p>“Truth or drink.”</p><p>You play with the hem of your shirt and sigh. “I guess the quiet game has gotten boring. You clearly have questions for me. You start.”</p><p>Bucky knows better than to go in guns blazing. He needs to start off simple and slow. “Do you miss New York?”</p><p>His question is vague. Nearly annoyingly so. He’s being mindful of the eggshells he walks on with you.</p><p>“No. The hustle and bustle was never my scene. I’ve had my fill. It was a breath of fresh air when we-” You clear you throat and shake your head. “When I found this place. Besides, the sunsets are incomparable.” Bucky nods along to your answer and gestures for you to take your turn. “You and Nat still fucking?”</p><p>Bucky chokes on his breath, neck and cheeks reddening as he coughs and bangs on his chest.</p><p>The words rolled off of your tongue so casually that it was astonishing to him. You wait until he calms down to speak again. “You wanted to play this game for a reason. Might as well just ask what you really wanna know.”</p><p>Bucky takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. “No.” He replies honestly. “That’s been over for a long time.” He bites into the meat of his lip and contemplates his next action. Timidly, he approaches you. He takes a seat on the floor, between the couch where you lay and the coffee table. “Are you sleeping with my best friend?”</p><p>You find so much humor in his gentle interrogation. “You slept with mine. If I were, would you say it’s anything less than fair?” After a moment, he shakes his head. “It’s casual. Purely to scratch the itch. He comes in every month to visit. Sometimes we fuck, sometimes we don’t.” You take a long sip from your drink and rest the glass on your abdomen, looking over at the man on your side. “Do you regret cheating on me?”</p><p>“Every goddamn second of every goddamn day.” Bucky answers without hesitation. He makes you shudder under his intense gaze.</p><p>“Good.” You murmur, shifting to sit up. “Okay, I think we need some lighthearted questions now.” You laugh awkwardly from behind your cup.</p><p>Bucky nods in agreement and scratches his jaw as he thinks. “Who’s a better lay, me or Steve?” He laughs when you smack his shoulder. </p><p>“Jesus, Buck.” You shake your head and roll your eyes. It’s the first time he heard you say his name since he arrived on your doorstep. It’s the first time you’ve said his name in two years. “Don’t ask questions you don’t want me to answer honestly.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. But I know for a fact he doesn’t go down better than me. If I think about it hard enough, I can still feel you pulling my hair and crying out, ‘Oh my God, oh Bucky, Bucky baby don’t stop…’” He imitates in a high pitched feminine voice.</p><p>You kick your leg at him and mock offense. He catches your foot yanks you a little closer. “Fine, I give credit where credit is due. Your tongue? Incredible. 10/10, would recommend. But we both know my head game is off the charts.”</p><p>Bucky groans from deep in his throat and leans his head back to rest on your thigh. “Hands down, no one compares to you. God, and the way you licked and sucked my balls…” He adjusts his shorts to conceal his bulge.</p><p>“It’s a gift and you know I was never afraid to get messy.” You shrug nonchalantly. “You alright down there?”</p><p>He sighs and lets out a displeased whimper. “I’m free-balling in these thin fucking shorts. Now I can’t stop thinking about your mouth, and it’s driving me nuts.”</p><p>You survey your glass for a moment before knocking back the rest of the contents and setting it on the table across from you. “This is a one time offer, and you better thank your lucky stars that I’m even proposing it.” Bucky looks up at you eagerly, listening intently. “I’ll get you off if you’ll get me off. Between the orgasm and the whiskey, we’ll both sleep like babies tonight.”</p><p>“Deal.” Bucky says without fluctuation.</p><p>-</p><p>Your knees ache slightly from the harshness of the hardwood below, but it’s a welcomed discomfort. You’re nestled between Bucky’s legs. Clothes had been shed and thrown about the living room. A large, heavy hand rests at the back of your head and you feel his eyes on you with every bob you make.</p><p>He’s breathless. Beautiful. Just like you remembered. His girth held a weight that felt familiar on your tongue. You could recall each and every divot and vein of his shaft.</p><p>The couch cushion beneath him was semi-soaked in your saliva. Neither of you gave a fuck. He loved you like this. Shameless. Wanton. Striving to help him reach his peak.</p><p>“God, I miss this. Miss you.”</p><p>The words escape his mouth before he could stop them. They were truthful. He was genuine. But it was too little too late and not what you wanted to hear at this particular time. </p><p>You replace your mouth with your hand, keeping the slick friction going. “Should’ve thought of that before you fucked up. Better keep that pretty mouth shut before I leave you to finish yourself.”</p><p>It was a little harsh given your current situation, but you’d be lying if you said you haven’t been dying to say that for the last two years.</p><p>“You’re right. You’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll shut up.” He apologizes frantically.</p><p>Returning to the activity at hand, you lick over your palm and continue to stroke him while your tongue works over his sack. His thighs begin to shake. The hand on your head tightens in your hair while the other grips the edge of the couch. He says your name as a warning to his impending orgasm. Your fist constricts around his head, squeezing as you move your wrist left to right and you suck his balls into your mouth.</p><p>“Now!” Bucky grunts, crying out when you take him deep into your mouth as he cums. You swallow every last drop before releasing him with a triumphant grin.</p><p>He’s still shaking when he pulls you up off the floor and lays you on the couch. He rolls onto his stomach and spreads your legs wide before diving in, lapping at your cunt like a starved man.</p><p>Your hips rut against his face and he allows it, letting you ride his tongue as you please. Bucky moans as he sucks on your clit and pushes three fingers into you, knowing that you’d be demanding more than just two digits. He devours you for what feels like forever, grinning when your walls clamp around his appendages.</p><p>“That’s it, baby. You’re so close, I can feel it.” He urges.</p><p>You’re lost in euphoric bliss. Your fingers tangle in his hair and pull him as close as you can as you begin to writhe and tremble. Bucky coaxes you with muffled words against your mound and his fingers curling against your sweet spot over and over until you sigh contently. Your body relaxes and you sink into the cushions, your mind reeling.</p><p>Bucky trails kisses up your body, stopping at your chest to lick and suck your nipples gently before hovering over you. His lips glisten with your slick and he licks over them as he pants to catch his breath.</p><p>You swallow thickly, wanting so bad to lean up and kiss him. But you will the feeling away as you look into his eyes.</p><p>“Steve will be here in a few hours. You should probably try to get some sleep.” You force yourself to say.</p><p>He doesn’t move for several moments. Just looks at you. Etching this moment in his memory. He never thought he’d get another chance to see you like this.</p><p>Finally, he shifts onto his feet and clears his throat, picking his shirt off the floor and handing you yours as well.</p><p>“I know I’m the last person you expected to see tonight. After everything, I don’t deserve your kindness. Definitely don’t deserve, <em>that</em>. There’s no way I can thank you enough.” Bucky leans down to press a soft kiss to the top of your head. “But if you let me, I’ll sure as hell try.”</p><p>With that, he makes his way upstairs to the guest bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>